


coming out

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Non AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: maybe having your band members walk in on you making out with your best friend/boyfriend isn’t the best way to come out





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- just a quick fluffy oneshot, hope you like it :)  
> \- enjoy!<3

Mark loves days like these, when the entire dorm is empty of the other boys and he and Donghyuck can have some private time. His hands travel into Donghyucks hair, tangling themselves through the strands and lightly tugging on them, making Hyuck moan into his mouth. Mark loves hearing the effect he has on the other boy. He circles his arms around his waist and pulls Donghyuck closer, so that he’s caged on his lap, his back pressed against the cold leather of the couch.

Donghyucks nails dig into Marks back, and he trails his lips down the edge of Donghyucks chin, down the center of his neck. He keeps going until he reaches the bottom of Donghyucks sweaters v-neck. Hyuck lets out a small gasp, and Mark kisses all around the neckline, just enough to tease.

„Hyung“, whimpers the wrecked boy, affectionately nuzzling his nose into the warm skin on Marks neck, latching his mouth on it. Mark groans when he feels Hyuck sucking on it, his teeth scraping his skin. „Don’t give me a hickey!“ he scolds Donghyuck, but his words get lost when Hyuck presses light kisses onto his jawline.

„I missed this so much. I wish we could do this more often.“ says Mark, laying the back of his hand on Donghyucks heated cheeks. The younger boy is beautiful like this, his lips red and swollen and with big, glistening eyes. His hair is tousled and the first two buttons of Hyucks shirt are torn open. Mark smiles softly, bumping their noses together. „I love you.“

He can hear the catch of Donghyucks breath at his words. Mark freezes when his boyfriend leans away from him. „I love you too.“ he suddenly whispers and Mark can feel how his heart swells at Donghyucks words. He could feel the nervousness radiating from Hyuck and hugs him closer again, taking in the warmth and the sweet scent which were like home to him.

Their lips came together again, their kisses almost urgent. To an outsider it must seem like their bodies were hungry, almost starved and impatient to be touched by someone else again, but to Donghyuck and Mark this was much more. Their kisses were silent repetitions of their confessions just seconds before.

This moment could’ve been perfect, if it weren’t for the returning members. The door swings open and the two boys on the couch freeze. There was no use denying when sixteen shocked pairs of eyes landed on them. Mark bites his lip, tightening his hold on Hyucks waist when he feels the younger boy tremble under his hands.

„What the fuck“, says Jeno, staring at his two friends. Donghyuck whimpers when he sees Taeyongs empty gaze. „I think we all need to talk.“ Taeil speaks up, clapping his hands together. „All of you, sit down, right now.“ he grabs Taeyongs arm and pulls him to the floor with him.

Donghyuck slips from Marks lap, snuggling into his side. He tangles their fingers together, giving them a squeeze. „Nothing to be afraid of, this is our family.“ Mark nods quietly, running his thumb over Hyucks hand. The younger boy feels himself blush at the loving gesture.  
„When did this start, Mark?“ asks Taeyong suddenly and Mark jumps at their leaders voice. Yuta nudges Taeyongs side, making the older boy rub the back of his head before letting out a deep sigh. „We just want to know how serious this whole…situation with you two is, okay?“ says Sicheng, giving his two dongsaengs a blindingly bright smile.

„It started when we were promoting chewing gum.“ answers Donghyuck, lifting his chin to look into his hyungs eyes while he speaks. „This dork right here…“, he pinches Marks cheeks, „just looked way too cute during that entire fucking music video, how was i supposed to not fall for him?“ Jisung gasps loudly. „Did you just?“ says Chenle, glancing back and forth.

„Yes. Mark and me are together, we are in love, we hold hands and kiss and sleep together in one bed just because we can. Anymore questions? you maybe Taeyong? you don’t seem to be really welcoming this.“ snaps Hyuck, seeking comfort in the reassuring touch of Marks hand on his side.

„That’s not it, Hyuckie. I’m just thinking about what consequences this could have if the management finds out. I don’t want you two getting hurt under any circumstances, you know that right?“ Taeyong looks at the two, who nod. „Thank you, hyung.“ mumbles Mark softly.

„Why don’t we go crazy over possible problems later and give these two a big group hug now?“ Johnny barges in, throwing himself onto the couch, right beside Mark and Hyuck, making them screech in fear of getting crushed.

„You’re so squishy.“

„Hands of off my boyfriend you asshole!“

„Wow, Hyuck’s possessive.“

„If you only knew…who the fuck is touching Donghyucks cheek?“

  
„jesus christ help me i didn’t sign up for this when they asked me to lead 17 other chaotic gays…“

„Taeyong shut up.“

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
